


An Item

by kingstoken



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: "Is it true that, um, Doctor McCoy and Commander Spock are an item?" Tina asked, lowering her voice to nearly a whisper.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	An Item

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



Uhura was relaxing with a cup of mint tea in Recreation Room 6, when she was approached by two junior class yeomen from the science division, one was Tina Lawton, and she could not remember the other young woman's name. They both looked slightly unsure of themselves.

"Lt, Uhura, we're sorry to disturb you, but, may we ask you something?" said Tina Lawton.

"Of course" she responded, indicating the chairs across the table from her, both of which were promptly occupied.

"Is it true that, um, Doctor McCoy and Commander Spock are an item?" Tina asked, lowering her voice to nearly a whisper.

"An item?"

"That they're, um, in a romantic relationship." Uhura feigned surprise.

"Now, does that really sound like them?" Uhura said.

"See Cindy" Lawton said turning to her companion "I told you that the rumors couldn't possibly be right."

"But Ensign Otaki said he saw Dr McCoy leaving Commander Spock's quarters at 04:00 hrs" stated the young yeoman. Both of Uhura's eyebrows raised, she didn't have to feign surprise upon hearing that.

"Lt Uhura is senior staff, if anyone would know, it would be her. They probably just stayed up late discussing field research, or something." 

"Yeah, you're most likely right. Sorry to have bothered you Lt Uhura."

"No bother at all, yeomen."

* * *

Uhura found Doctor McCoy walking down an empty corridor alone, heading towards sickbay. She pulled up even with him.

"Uhura?"

"Doctor, just a word to the wise, you were seen leaving a certain senior officer's quarters at 04:00 hrs this morning." McCoy cursed under his breath.

"Thank you for letting me know, Uhura."

"Of course, Doctor" she said, with a cheeky smile, as she continued past him down the hall.

_Dammit, this was all that blasted vulcan's fault, him and his tantric fucking sex_


End file.
